A vehicle seat related thereto is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4024601 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-26014).
The vehicle seat disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4024601 has a tilting mechanism that is capable of tilting a seat main body such that a front side thereof can be raised when the seat main body is horizontally rotated. The tilting mechanism has an arcuate plate that is provided on a vehicle floor side, and a rolling roller that is provided on a lower front portion of the seat main body and is capable of rolling on the arcuate plate depending on horizontal rotation of the seat main body. The arcuate plate is gently inclined so as to be increased in height toward a door opening and is formed to have a helical shape. Therefore, when the seat main body horizontally rotates toward the door opening, the rolling roller rolls on the arcuate plate, so that a front portion of the seat main body can be raised gradually. Thus, the seat main body is tilted such that the front side thereof can be raised. As a result, a footrest or other such members can pass over a rocker of the door opening.
In the vehicle seat described above, the tilting mechanism constructed of the arcuate plate and the rolling roller is disposed on a lower side of the seat main body. Further, the rolling roller is constructed to be placed on the arcuate plate. The arcuate plate is formed to have the helical shape. Therefore, the tilting mechanism may have an increased height dimension.
Thus, as compared with an ordinary vehicle seat, in the vehicle seat described above, a seating position of the seat main body can be heightened.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an improved vehicle seat.